


Заблокировать. Удалить

by Bird_of_Prey



Series: Litvira Shorts [10]
Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician RPF)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Casual, F/F, Instagram, Romance, comments, дауны с первого канала
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: Все комментарии, использованные в данном тексте - РЕАЛЬНЫЕ. Орфография и пунктуация авторов сохранены. Это просто для того, чтобы вы понимали весь масштаб того кошмара, который сейчас творится вокруг Литвиновой и старательно раздувается нашими СМИ.Когда же это все закончится...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Все комментарии, использованные в данном тексте - РЕАЛЬНЫЕ. Орфография и пунктуация авторов сохранены. Это просто для того, чтобы вы понимали весь масштаб того кошмара, который сейчас творится вокруг Литвиновой и старательно раздувается нашими СМИ.  
> Когда же это все закончится...

Земфира нервно поглядывала в окно, потянулась за очередной сигаретой, отложив планшет. С тех пор, как началась эта канитель, она курила без остановки, нервничала и злилась на людей. Слишком уж много кругом было негатива и злобы, и непонятно было толком, чем заслужила это Рената. Тем, что высказала свое мнение? Смешно.

Закурив, Земфира вновь взяла планшет, на всякий случай еще раз посмотрела в окно - не едет ли Рената? Нужно было успеть все сделать до того, как Литвинова придет домой и зайдет в инстаграм.

“ _ Отпишусь ка я от тебя, л#зби тупая” _

\- Отписывайся, отписывайся, - пробормотала Земфира, удаляя комментарий. - Скатертью дорожка.

“ _ Стыдобища! Толком обьяснить не можете почему вы там "внутренне протестуете" себе, двух слов связать не можете, Рената! Ваша бестактность омерзительна по отношению к девочке, одиноко стоящей пред вашим надменным взглядом! Отныне, для меня вы более не талант, а бесчеловечная нафталиновая тётка!” _

\- Кто из вас двоих еще двух слов связать не может, интересно?

Заблокировать пользователя. Удалить комментарий.

“ _ Стыдно, Рената...очень стыдно… _ ”

\- Вот тебе пусть будет стыдно.

Заблокировать. Удалить.

_ “Как репутация якобы человека с интеллектом легко ломается в таких хамских и бестактных ситуациях. Хотелось бы г-ж Литвиновой напомнить, что у неё у самой есть дочь без всяких выдающихся внешних данных и актерских способностей, абсолютно серой наружности, которую она продвигает везде и всегда, и уж не ей выступать в роли критика” _

\- Не тебе, диванному критику, выступать здесь в качестве судьи.

Заблокировать. Удалить.

“ _ КАЗА!!!!! РЕБЕНКА ОБИДЕЛА _ ”

\- А ты, значит, не обижаешь тут никого? Или тебе можно по факту рождения?

Заблокировать. Удалить.

“ _ Кто вашей дочери съёмки выбирает???? _ ”

\- Уж не ты точно.

Заблокировать. Удалить.

“ _ оставь своё мнение при себе, если человек публичный позволяет себе такое убожество в плане высказываних, может ему другим делом заняться?! _ ”

\- Главное убожество тут ты.

Заблокировать. Удалить.

“ _ Раньше уважала вас. Теперь от одного вида тошнит. Хамка и стерва, непонятно где звезду словившая. Чтоб с тобой всю жизнь все так разговаривали, как ты с девочкой _ ”

\- Ну да, а ты у нас, значит, не хамка и не стерва.

Заблокировать. Удалить.

Земфира не сразу заметила, как щелкнул в прихожей замок, и очнулась только в тот момент, когда Рената крикнула:

\- Зе, я дома!

\- Блять, - прошипела Земфира,торопливо удаляя остальные комментарии, не особенно вчитываясь в них.

\- Зе? - настороженно позвала Рената.

\- Я тут, тут, - откликнулась женщина, откладывая планшет и выходя в прихожую. - Как у тебя дела?

\- Устала как собака, - вздохнула Литвинова, снимая пальто. - Когда-нибудь эти съемки меня доконают. И зачем я только согласилась?..

\- Ты спрашиваешь об этом меня? - Земфира натянуто улыбнулась. - Если что, ужин в микроволновке. Сможешь разогреть?

\- Зе, ты чудо.

Рената легко поцеловала Земфиру в щеку и поспешила на кухню. Певица проводила ее напряженным взглядом и поспешила обратно к планшету, чтобы успеть удалить все комментарии до того, как Литвинова их прочитает. Но, не успела женщина войти в инстаграм, как ее окликнули из кухни:

\- Зе, можно тебя? На минуту.

Уже предчувствуя не самый радостный разговор, женщина поплелась на кухню, встала на пороге.

\- Что такое? - спросила она, с замиранием сердца увидев в руках у Ренаты телефон.

\- Ты заходила в мой инстаграм?

Литвинова смотрела на Земфиру так, что сразу становилось ясно: она в курсе всего происходящего. И потому врать женщина не стала.

\- Заходила, - честно сказала она.

\- И комментарии удаляла?

\- Удаляла, - виновато пробормотала Земфира, опустив голову.

Рената нервно улыбнулась, отложила телефон. Несколько секунд она с легкой растерянностью во взгляде смотрела на Земфиру, пока та не произнесла, не выдержав:

\- Я просто не могу на это смотреть.

\- На эти комментарии? - Рената со вздохом покачала головой. - Их же пишут неумные люди, ты и сама это знаешь…

\- Никто не давал им права так высказываться о тебе.

Рената с трудом сумела сдержать улыбку. Порой, когда дело касалось интернета, Земфира вела себя как совершенный ребенок, обижаясь из-за любого слова, сказанного в ее адрес или в адрес близких ей людей.

\- Зе, - вздохнула Рената. - Не придавай этому такого значения.

\- Как это - не придавать значения? Между прочим, это касается лично тебя!

\- Вот так вот, Зе. Идиотов на свете много, тебе ли этого не знать.

\- И все равно…

Рената поднялась из-за стола и взяла Земфиру за плечи.

\- Зе, - сказала она доверительно, - это не страшно. Правда. Все хорошо.

\- Совсем не переживаешь из-за этого?

\- Разве что немного, - Литвинова улыбнулась и крепко обняла Земфиру. - Все, не волнуйся. Совсем нервы не бережешь, бедная.

Певица невесело рассмеялась, положила голову Ренате на плечо.

\- Все, ужинай, - прошептала она.

Рената кивнула, отпустила Земфиру и села за стол. Стоило женщине уйти, как Литвинова взяла телефон, включила, прочитала последние комментарии. Немного подумав, она обновила страницу и улыбнулась, увидев, что комментарии исчезли.

\- Земфира! - крикнула она.

В соседней комнате что-то уронили, и тут же в дверном проеме показалась взъерошенная голова Земфиры.

\- Чего?

\- Просто хотела сказать, что люблю тебя, - улыбнулась Рената.


End file.
